


Marchombre

by KarenKilla



Category: Le Pacte des Marchombres - Pierre Bottero
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Esmira Alhuïm est la fille de Jilano, un maître marchombre de légende, suivant les traces de son père, ainsi que les désirs de son cœur, elle décide à son tour de suivre la voie des Marchombres, voie difficile mais remplie de liberté.





	1. Première Rencontre

 

Installée au sommet d'une des plus hautes tours d'Al'Jeit, Esmira écoutait. Qu'il y avait-il à écouter aussi haut ? Que pouvait-elle entendre ? La réponse était simple tout en étant difficile, deux réponses pour chaque question. La réponse du savant, disait qu'il n'y avait rien à entendre d'autre que le silence, la réponse du poète disait que le vent parlait et qu'il n'en tenait qu'aux gens de le comprendre. C'était ce qu'elle faisait, elle essayait de comprendre le vent, une activité ardue, même pour elle, une marchombre. 

Âgée de vingt-six ans, Esmira était une jeune femme magnifique, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus en un chignon pour ne pas la gêner, découvrant ainsi un visage fin et une peau mâte, ainsi que ses yeux bleus clairs qui semblaient chercher l'âme même des choses, sa figure était fine se mouvait avec grâce et souplesse, comme un prédateur, elle était marchombre. Contrairement à la plupart des gens elle avait toujours su beaucoup sur les marchombres, c'était une guilde tellement secrète et peu était connu au sujet de ce groupe si différent des autres. Esmira n'avait pas été dans ce cas non, après tout son père était un marchombre, il ne lui avait pas révélé de grands secrets non, mais rien qu'en l'observant elle avait appris beaucoup et si il y avait une chose que Jilano avait appris à sa fille unique, c'était l'observation. Bien qu'en réalité il lui avait appris beaucoup de choses, il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec elle, préférant continuer à voyager, mais chaque moment était intense, et Esmira avait absorbé ces moments rares mais précieux, comme une éponge absorbe l'eau. Elle avait tant admiré son père, non qu'elle n'ait pas aussi respecté et aimé sa mère, mais son père étant moins là les moments avaient semblé plus important. Surtout que son père était tellement gracieux, rapide, souple et agile, elle voulait être comme ça, grandir en pays Faël.. Il lui avait fallu des années pour comprendre à quel point elle était gracieuse, agile, bien plus que la plupart des gens même, mais c'était une des conséquence que vivre en pays faël avait apporté à Esmira. 

Pourquoi vivre là bas ? C'était assez simple, sa mère étant à moitié faëlle du côté de son père, et humaine du côté de sa mère, elle avait toujours eu une place dans les deux peuples, la rencontre entre Mira et Jilano, et leur amour, avait ramené Mira au pays de son père et elle y était restée. Elle était heureuse là bas et plus protégée, de même que leur fille Esmira, Jilano s'était en effet rapidement remarqué chez les marchombres, étant très talentueux, mais aussi s'étant fait des ennemis chez les mercenaires du Chaos, pour protéger sa famille il avait donc jugé que le pays du père de sa compagne était la meilleure idée.Cependant il avait sous estimé ses ennemis, et peu après le seizième anniversaire d'Esmira, un Mentaï, un mercenaire du Chaos puissant étant également un Dessinateur, avait attaqué leur maison. Mira avait réussi à le tuer, néanmoins les blessures qu'elle avait elle même reçu étaient trop graves, et elle mourut dans les bras de sa fille et de son compagnon. Jilano ayant en effet sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas était rentré, mais trop tard. 

Il avait fallu du temps à Esmira pour se remettre de la mort de sa mère, de son impuissance, de son chagrin, elle était partie seule, n'ayant nulle envie de voir son père même pour partager son deuil et Jilano, à contrecœur, avait respecté la volonté de sa fille. Il respectait trop la liberté pour la retenir, alors après lui avoir fait promettre de lui envoyer des nouvelles, il l'avait regardé partir. Ce n'est que plusieurs mois après que Esmira rencontra quelqu'un qui allait changer sa vie, qui allait vraiment l'aider, Ehrlime, une marchombre respectée. La femme bien qu'âgée de plus de soixante-dix ans avait tenu à ce que la jeune femme devienne son apprenti, ou plutôt elle lui avait fait une proposition et avait attendu qu'Esmira accepte, patiemment. Le tempérament calme, posé mais vif d'Ehrlime convint parfaitement à celui de Esmira qui était un peu trop vive et emportée, son aînée l'aidait énormément, et sans savoir au début qu'elle était la fille de Jilano. Un point important pour Esmira, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la juge selon son père, mais selon ses propres actions, ses propres forces. Un point qui satisfaisait Ehrlime, ainsi que Jilano, ce dernier ne voulant pas qu'on attaque à nouveau sa fille à cause de lui. 

A vingt ans Esmira était une marchombre accomplie, et fière de l'être. Elle avait retrouvé la paix intérieure, si chère à sa mère, et avait réussi à aller de l'avant, à trouver la liberté dont elle avait tant rêvé enfant, sans savoir exactement ce que ça voulait dire. Bien sûr tout n'était pas facile, si son lien avec Jilano était inconnu de beaucoup, le fait qu'Ehrlime, la plus ancienne marchombre, et la voix du Conseil, ait été son professeur avait attiré beaucoup d'attention sur Esmira, et pas une attention forcément positive. Pendant trois ans elle avait du être extrêmement prudente pour ne pas nuire à Ehrlime, mais même après son apprentissage elle respectait trop la vieille marchombre pour dire exactement ce qu'elle pensait à certains membres de la Guilde, certains dont elle doutait la capacité à être marchombre en premier lieu.

Cependant même avec tout le respect qu'elle avait pour son ancien maître, ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle avait fait le déplacement à la capitale de l'Empire, pour assister à la cérémonie de l'Ahn-Ju, une cérémonie extrêmement importante pour les Marchombres, pour ceux qui souhaitaient un jour prétendre au titre de Maître Marchombre, ceux qui souhaitaient transmettre leur enseignement et ceux qui souhaitaient obtenir le droit de demander la greffe au Rentaï. Elle ne venait pas à toutes les cérémonies, une année sur deux en général, non si elle avait fait le déplacement, et ce bien qu'elle n'ait pas d'apprenti, c'était parce que son père en avait une. Un fait qui l'intriguait au plus au point, elle avait entendu parler d'Ellana Caldin la première fois par Sayanel, Sayanel Lyyvel, elle le connaissait depuis son début comme apprentie dans la Guilde, il était un vieil ami de Jilano et avec les années, ils étaient eux aussi devenus proches. Sayanel lui avait parlé avec force de la jeune Ellana, disant qu'elle avait la flamme de la voie en elle, une flamme qui brûlait très fort, ça aurait suffi à l'intriguer à la base, mais le fait que son père ait fait le déplacement jusqu'à Al-Far et ait ensuite décidé d'en faire son apprenti, alors qu'il avait juré qu'il n'en prendrait plus... Alors là elle était curieuse, elle avait hâte de rencontrer cette jeune fille, elle était aussi heureuse à l'idée de revoir son père, ils s'étaient vu cinq mois auparavant mais il lui manquait, et ils n'avaient pas trop pu discuter, elle avait escorté une caravane et n'avait donc pas pu envoyer des nouvelles. D'ailleurs le moment était venu, en tout cas si elle ne voulait pas être en retard. 

Elle descendit avec aise et sans bruit de la tour pour se diriger ensuite vers la taverne qui était leur lieu de rendez-vous,  _Le Siffleur Fou,_ elle y entra et ne prêtant aucune attention aux clients qui la dévisageaient, elle sourit au serveur, un homme sérieux et qui était un très bon serveur, il lui fit signe vers le fond de la taverne, une fois là il lui fut facile de reconnaître le groupe avec qui elle allait manger. Ils étaient quatre mais la présence des deux hommes étaient nettement plus marquée, attirait plus le regard que celle de n'importe qui d'autre. Les deux apprentis étaient en train de se raconter les exercices horribles qu'ils devaient endurer lorsqu'elle arriva, ce qu'ils disaient la fit sourire encore un peu plus, après tout elle avait également enduré cela et ce qui lui avait alors paru impossible était à présent aussi simple qu'une respiration. 

"J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard." elle dit en arrivant, Jilano, son père, se leva de suite, un énorme sourire aux lèvres et une lueur tendre dans son regard bleu pâle, elle n'eut presque pas le temps de lui rendre son sourire que déjà il la prenait dans ses bras, dans une embrasse chaude et familière, tellement rassurante. Il la relâcha après un moment et ne perdit pas de temps à l'observer, cherchant sans aucun doute qu'elle allait bien. 

"Esmira, c'est bon de te voir." salua à son tour Sayanel en se levant pour lui faire la bise, ce qu'elle fit volontiers. 

"Yanel, c'est bon de te voir aussi, toi aussi d'ailleurs Lem. Je suis très contente de te voir Lano, tu m'as manqué." elle dit ensuite en faisant un sourire à son père. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la seule personne de la table qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré, une jeune fille d'environ quinze ans avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux sombres. En la regardant, Esmira pouvait voir ce que Sayanel avait vu et elle comprenait un peu pourquoi son père avait choisi de la prendre comme apprentie. Elle avait sans aucun doute du potentiel. 

"Esmira, je te présente Ellana mon apprentie." dit d'ailleurs Jilano. "Ellana, voici Esmira une marchombre, et une amie, elle aime donner des surnoms aux gens donc essaie de ne pas te formaliser lorsqu'elle t'en donnera un."

Ellana avait observé avec curiosité, fascination et surprise, l'arrivée de la femme devant elle. Pour elle qui avait énormément de respect pour Sayanel, et encore plus pour son maître Jilano, voir quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas et d'apparence bien plus jeune qu'eux, les traiter aussi familièrement avait été une surprise. Ce qui la fascinait était l'aura qui semblait se dégager d'elle, elle était après tout la première femme marchombre qu'elle voyait et elle ne semblait pas bien plus vieille qu'elle. Serait elle comme elle dans quelques années ? L'air aussi libre, une telle assurance autour d'elle ?

Ainsi se produisit la première rencontre entre Ellana Caldin et Esmira Alhuïn. 


	2. Ahn-Ju

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les phrases en italiques sont celles tirées des livres de la trilogie sans modification d'aucune sorte.

Esmira avait laissé Sayanel, Jilano et les apprentis après le repas, ce n'était pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas leur compagnie ou qu'elle ne voulait pas passer du temps avec son père, mais la cérémonie de ce soir était importante pour eux quatre, c'était un moment particulier pour les paires et elle le respectait. Jilano l'avait laissé seule avec Ehrlime lorsque ça avait été son tour de passer l'Ahn-Ju, même si son mentor avait attendu neuf mois avant de le faire, elles avaient fait plusieurs voyages avant, Ehrlime ayant été très exigeante envers Esmira, sachant qu'elle serait sa dernière apprentie, en plus Esmira avait eu besoin de temps pour se remettre de la mort de sa mère et de son sentiment d'impuissance. Pour vraiment retrouver la paix, elle avait apprécié le temps passé dans la nature, gardant des caravanes ou simplement visitant l'Empire, ainsi que loin de son père, ne le revoir que plusieurs mois après avait beaucoup aidé la jeune femme. C'était un temps spécial que la journée avant de passer l'Ahn-Ju et Nillem tout comme Ellana méritaient de passer ce temps là seuls avec leurs mentors. Qu'ils passent l'Ahn-Ju ou non les choses allaient changer pour eux. Et puis elle avait quelqu'un à voir elle aussi, après tout chaque fois qu'elles étaient à la capitale en même temps, elles faisaient en sorte de se voir. Les liens entre maîtres et élèves marchombres étaient très forts, ou plutôt ils pouvaient l'être, tout dépendait de la paire après ça, des raisons qui les poussaient à être ensemble, au delà de l'enseignement marchombre, mais en général il y avait au moins un respect entre les deux, passer trois ans en compagnie de la même personne ça créait en général des liens. Ce qui se passait à la fin de l'enseignement et bien ça dépendait du mentor, certains préféraient garder leurs distances pour que leur élève ne vienne pas souvent les voir pour leur demander conseil, les pousser hors du nid en quelque sorte. D'autres, comme Ehrlime avec Esmira en tout cas, les voyaient plus souvent et avaient plus de contact avec eux, néanmoins Ehrlime ne voulait pas aider trop Esmira, non que la jeune femme le demande. Elle était indépendante et essayait toujours de se débrouiller seule, ça avait été pareil durant son apprentissage, leurs rencontres étaient donc plus faites de discussions sur la vie de l'autre qu'autre chose, et ça lui plaisait. Son ancien mentor ne remplacerait jamais sa mère mais c'était quand même agréable de pouvoir parler à une femme plus âgée des problèmes qu'elle traversait par exemple. 

Elles devaient néanmoins aller au lieu de rendez vous pour le Conseil des Marchombres, la présence d'Ehrlime était obligatoire vu qu'elle était la doyenne du Conseil ainsi que sa porte parole, et Esmira tenait à être là pour observer d'avantage l'apprentie de son père, il n'en avait pas pris depuis longtemps, elle avait été petite fille à l'époque mais par la suite il avait été déçu par ses apprentis, pas la guilde, par tout un tas de chose et après la mort de de sa mère, Jilano avait préféré la solitude pendant longtemps. Esmira était donc plutôt curieuse d'Ellana, certes elle voyait qu'elle avait du potentiel, c'était vraiment visible, mais elle voulait connaître la jeune fille autant que la future marchombre, peut être que son père révélerait le lien qui les unissait tout les deux, si à ses débuts ça avait été elle qui avait demandé à ce que le fait qu'elle soit une Alhuïn soit tu, voulant prouver qui elle était avant cela, à présent c'était plus lui qui y tenait et elle ne protestait pas. Elle avait beau ne venir à la capitale qu'une fois par an, elle voyait et sentait les changements dans la Guilde, quelque chose se préparait et elle n'aimait pas ça, néanmoins elle n'avait pas la patience de se mêler des affaires du Conseil ou le tempérament pour rester trop longtemps à Al-Jeit, elle était marchombre et préférait la liberté que procurait d'autres régions de l'Empire, elle avait des contacts avec d'autres marchombres bien sûr, mais pas tellement avec ceux qui voulaient changer la Guilde, pour la plupart elle ne les supportait pas.

Elle était aussi là pour observer les réactions des autres marchombres, son père avait des ennemis, même au sein de la Guilde, le problème c'était qu'il ne savait pas forcément qui, il en suspectait certains mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'il y en avait plus, à savoir si il voulait vraiment savoir qui, elle avait des soupçons sur plusieurs membres mais aucune preuve et son père n'était pas du genre à accepter les choses sans preuve, pas simplement une hypothèse. Encore moins au sujet d'ami à lui, et elle ne parlait pas de Sayanel, il ne trahirait jamais Jilano, de ça Esmira en avait parfaitement conscience. Entendre les réponses d'Ellana aux questions rapides d'Ehrlime attira un sourire sur les lèvres d'Esmira, c'était naturel pour elle, fluidité, liberté, honnêtement elle ne voyait pas comment Ellana pourrait devenir autre chose que marchombre, la voie semblait se dégager d'elle. Ehrlime avait-elle vu la même chose en elle des années auparavant ? Avait-elle été aussi fier d'elle, d'Esmira, que Jilano l'était à présent pour Ellana ? Elle l'espérait vraiment, elle ne douterait pas d'elle même et de ses propres capacités si ce n'était pas le cas mais une part d'elle serait peut être déçue.

" _Sois la bienvenue, jeune Ellana. Puisses-tu longtemps arpenter la voie des marchombres."_ dit Ehrlime à la fin, et Esmira était en accord parfait avec son ancien maître. Comment pourrait-on nier une chose aussi évidente ?

" _Je proteste !_ " elle retirait sa question, la réponse était une fois encore évidente en étant un véritable idiot qui n'a strictement rien à faire dans cette Guilde, et donc en étant Riburn Alquin. 

Riburn Alquin continua d'ailleurs sa protestation, râlant sur le fait que le Conseil ne devrait pas accepter quelqu'un aussi facilement, insultant également Ellana. Esmira nota de manière extrêmement attentive qui étaient ouvertement du côté de Riburn Alquin et qui l'était de manière plus discrète. Soit ils n'étaient pas en faveur du Conseil tel qu'il était aujourd'hui, soit ils étaient des potentiels ennemis de son père. Esmira hésitait à intervenir, il ne l'avait pas attaqué directement, bien sûr elle était libre d'agir à sa guise, de le rabaisser comme il le méritait, mais elle connaissait son père, et Jilano voudrait défendre son apprentie lui même, sans compter que si elle intervenait, ça pourrait nuire à Ellana plus tard. Un marchombre était libre, en harmonie et fluide, il n'avait aussi besoin de personne, en plus elle doutait que Ellana apprécierait, elle semblait aussi indépendante qu'Esmira d'après ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle avait d'ailleurs bien vu, son père interrompit Riburn Alquin de la meilleure manière, en se moquant ouvertement de lui, la seule réponse possible devant une telle stupidité.

" _Ellana, l'homme qui, en trois phrases, a réussi l'exploit de t'insulter, de me provoquer, de porter outrage au Conseil et de se ridiculiser une fois de plus aux yeux de ses pairs, cet homme s'appelle Riburn Alqin. Pour t'aider à comprendre le sens de ses aboiements, sache que, lorsqu'il se tenait à ta place, le Conseil a délibéré pendant trois heures avant de l'autoriser à ramper sur la voie. Depuis, Riburn n'a de cesse de chercher chez les autres la médiocrité qu'exsude chacun de ses pores."_ se moqua d'ailleurs son père.

" _Jilano ! Tu dépasses les limites !"_ s'exclama Riburn Alquin, le visage rouge, de fureur ou d'embarras, elle n'en savait rien et Esmira s'en moquait.

" _Tu as dépassé les limites. Et le temps est venu d'assumer ta stupidité. Ellana, le Conseil a entériné ton rang d'apprentie. Tu as donc le droit d'exiger des excuses. Je pense, quant à moi, que tu en as le devoir."_ dit Jilano, sa voix ayant perdu son côté amusé pour devenir froide et dangereuse, c'était compréhensible, Esmira n'avait pas apprécié l'insulte faite à son père et au Conseil, et elle n'avait pas été visé directement.

La réponse d'Ellana était belle, et Esmira se retint de rire, une apprentie n'avait aucune difficulté à battre cet idiot, elle aurait pu le tuer sans aucun soucis elle même mais là, Riburn Alquin était entièrement humilié, devant tout le monde. Après même si elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup Jorune, il avait raison, tuer Riburn Alquin n'était pas une bonne idée. 

"La décision du Conseil a été rendu, et personne, encore moins un être aussi minable que Riburn Alquin, ne peut l'annuler. Quelque soit son opinion sur l'apprentie, sur Jilano ou sur le Conseil, il aurait du se taire plutôt que de dire de telles stupidités." commenta Esmira, décidant d'intervenir, au moins un peu, parler était probablement une meilleure idée que trancher la gorge de ce ver. "Maintenant que l'apprentie Ellana Caldin a prouvé par ses paroles devant le Conseil, et par ses actes dans le duel contre Riburn Alquin, qu'elle était digne d'être dans notre Guilde, peut être pourrions nous passer à la Cérémonie de l'Ahn-Ju. Ce n'est pas que l'humiliation complète de Riburn Alquin m'ennuie mais cette Cérémonie est quand même plus importante, même si je suis convaincue qu'il en doute vu qu'il l'a heureusement raté."

" _Le Conseil énonce mais les marchombres vivent. Et si nul n'impose à un marchombre sa manière de vivre, nul ne fait revenir le Conseil sur ses décisions. Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier, aujourd'hui est le jour de l'Ahn-Ju. Huit maîtres marchombres proposent leurs apprentis. Huit apprentis vont suivre la cérémonie. Les apprentis se présentent devant le Conseil. Maintenant !"_ dit Ehrlime, coupant court à toute réponse que Riburn Alquin aurait pu dire, et lançant un regard fier sur Ellana et sur Esmira. 

* * *

Esmira se porta volontaire pour tester un des apprentis, elle fit néanmoins en sorte que ce ne soit pas Ellana ou Nillem, elle se devait d'être objective et ne voulait pas qu'il y ait le moindre doute quand à leurs capacités, elle travaillait avec Auguro, un ami à elle et une autre marchombre, deux personnes pour qui elle avait du respect. Malheureusement si l'apprenti qu'ils testaient était assez doué, il ne l'était pas assez pour réussir les épreuves, tantôt hésitant ou trop confiant, pas assez en tune avec les éléments et son environnement. Ils avaient essayé une épreuve supplémentaire pour se rattraper mais c'était en vain, il avait le potentiel de devenir un bon marchombre mais il ne serait jamais un maître, et il n'aurait pas le droit à demander à la greffe, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il sera forcément un incapable comme Riburn Alquin, il était dans une catégorie propre, lui. 

Cependant à son retour dans la salle du Conseil, elle apprit que Ellana n'était pas revenue, ce n'était pas une inquiétude en soi, ça pouvait prendre du temps parfois mais plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus la situation devenait inquiétante, Jilano avait bien sûr su qu'il y avait un risque qu'une attaque se produise lors de l'Ahn-Ju, mais il avait pensé que ce n'était pas un gros risque, Sayanel et Esmira aussi, visiblement ils avaient eu tort, et si elle n'avait rencontré la jeune fille que le jour même, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas inquiète pour elle, et elle voyait bien que c'était bien pire pour son père, il était hors de lui. 

" _Nul ne décide de mon droit. J'y vais et je déconseille à quiconque de se mettre en travers de mon chemin !"_ il dit en s'opposant au Conseil, plus que prêt à rentrer dans le tunnel où Ellana s'était engagé un peu plus tôt. Plus préoccupée par son père et par observer les trois marchombres qui avaient fait passé le test à Ellana, elle fut surprise par l'exclamation de Jorune signalant le retour d'Ellana.

Elle n'écouta pas le hurlement de son père, pas plus que son avertissement, observant une fois de plus les réactions des gens autour d'elle, mais c'était de manière distraite, elle était bien plus concernée par la pâleur du visage d'Ellana. Elle se précipita vers elle, sachant que son père savait qu'elle ne voulait aucun mal à la jeune fille. Un simple coup d’œil convainquit Esmira que la blessure était très grave et qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'un rêveur et ce très rapidement si elle voulait s'en tirer. Un regard à son père lui fit comprendre qu'il avait compris la même chose et il était très inquiet.

"Je connais un dessinateur qui peut faire le pas sur le côté, il pourra te transporter à Fériane." proposa Esmira. "Tu pourras m'attendre avec elle près de l'Académie des Dessinateurs."

Jilano acquiesça et Esmira ne perdit pas une seconde à partir, allant aussi vite que possible pour aller trouver le dessinateur en question. Heureusement elle savait où allait, discutant souvent avec Vorgan lorsqu'elle était dans la capitale, elle lui avait sauvé la vie quelques années auparavant et depuis ils parlaient de temps en temps et il lui devait quelques services. Suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'il ne râle pas trop longtemps une fois réveillé, il râla encore moins après avoir appris pourquoi elle le réveillait et il accepta sans plus de discussion de la transporter à l'endroit dont elle avait parlé à son père, un endroit précis contrairement à ce que ses paroles laissaient entendre, un endroit familier pour eux deux. Vorgan prit Ellana dans ses bras après que Jilano eut un acquiescement affirmatif d'Esmira, signifiant qu'elle avait confiance dans le dessinateur, et fit le pas sur le côté jusqu'aux rêveurs. Après une demande de son père, Vorgan la transporta également. 

"Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait." elle le remercia avant qu'il ne reparte pour Al-Jeit. 

"Ce n'était pas un soucis, au contraire te voir au milieu de la nuit est un véritable plaisir, n'hésite pas à revenir." il dit avec un sourire charmeur avant de repartir, la laissant avec un sourire amusé ainsi qu'une légère rougeur sur les joues. 

"Elle va s'en sortir papa, j'en suis sûre. Le rêveur n'a pas l'air trop inquiet." tenta Esmira, voulant calmer un peu l'anxiété qu'elle voyait dans le regard de son père, néanmoins elle savait que seul le réveil d'Ellana pourrait vraiment le faire. Et elle avait raison, une fois Ellana réveillé, il fut bien plus calme.

* * *

"Comment te sens-tu ?" demanda Esmira une fois qu'Ellana fut sortie du lit et que la jeune fille la retrouva assise dans la cour, près de la fontaine.

"Bien, merci. Jilano m'a dit que c'était grâce à toi que j'étais arrivé ici à temps. Merci." dit Ellana reconnaissante et un peu confuse.

"Pas de soucis." dit Esmira avec un simple sourire. "Je n'ai pas fait grand chose et même si je n'avais rien fait, Lano aurait trouvé un moyen de t'amener ici."

"Pourquoi m'as tu aidé comme ça ? Tu ne me connais pas." pointa Ellana, curieuse des raisons qui avait poussé cette femme à s'impliquer.

"Tu es l'apprentie de Lano, c'est une raison suffisante pour que je t'aide mais de toute façon j'aurai aidé les autres apprentis si ils avaient été attaqué comme toi. Je trouve que c'est une honte qu'un marchombre t'ait attaqué ainsi." soupira Esmira.

"Il y a une autre raison Ellana." dit Jilano en arrivant derrière elles, faisant sursauter Ellana qui ne l'avait pas entendu venir. "Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr Esmira."

"Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi tu le sais." pointa Esmira avec un sourire.

"Ellana, j'ai présenté Esmira comme une amie proche mais ce n'est pas vrai, enfin pas pour moi, elle est une amie de Sayanel mais le lien est un peu plus important pour moi. Le vrai nom de Esmira est Esmira Alhuïn et elle est ma fille." expliqua Jilano. 

* * *

 

"Tout va bien Ellana ?" demanda Esmira un peu plus tard.

"Oui merci." acquiesça Ellana. "Tu voulais quelque chose ?"

"Je voulais te donner ça, je me sens toujours un peu nue quand je n'ai pas de lames sur moi. Et avec ça tu auras une arme de plus pour te défendre si jamais on essaie de s'en prendre à toi." elle dit en lui tendant une ceinture avec une lame accrochée.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça ?" demanda Ellana en l'attrapant.

"Considère ça comme un cadeau de grande sœur." dit simplement Esmira. "Juste un conseil, laisse la avec mon père lorsque tu iras au Rentaï."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Ellana, mais elle n'eut pas de réponse, uniquement un sourire énigmatique, le même que celui de Jilano. "Pourquoi les gens ne savent pas pour votre lien ?"

"Au début je voulais prouver que j'étais plus que la fille de mon père, je ne voulais pas que les gens me jugent selon lui. Maintenant je me suis prouvée que j'étais plus, et les autres le savent mais c'est dangereux, comme tu as pu malheureusement le constater. Mon père est inquiet pour moi et je peux me mêler aux gens plus facilement si ils ignorent le lien qui nous unit, on essaye de savoir qui exactement aurait pu tenter un coup pareil, je vais d'ailleurs retourner quelques temps à Al-Jeit pour en apprendre d'avantage."

"Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?" demanda surprise Ellana, elle avait assumé que ce serait le cas.

"J'aimerais, passer du temps avec mon père et Yanel est toujours un plaisir, mais ce n'est pas ma place. Ce sont des moments à passer entre maîtres et apprentis, je n'y ai pas ma place mais ne t'en fais pas. Ce ne sera pas notre dernière rencontre, je compte bien venir vous voir mon père et toi de temps en temps." dit Esmira. "Bonne chance pour la greffe et pour faire face au Rentaï, c'est un endroit spécial."


	3. Séparation

"J'ai une question." dit soudain Ellana, brisant le silence tranquille qui avait jusque là régnait entre les deux femmes. 

Jilano et Ellana avait retrouvé Esmira la veille, ils ne l'avaient pas revu depuis plusieurs mois, après la mort d'Ehrlime, Esmira s'était repliée sur elle même, avait pris ses distances, quoiqu'elle avait pris le temps de venir à la capitale pour retrouver Jilano, Sayanel, Elana et Nillem lors du tournoi d'où Edwil Til' Illan était sorti vainqueur. La grande, et âgée, marchombre n'avait pas eu une mort paisible, elle avait été tué par des mercenaires du chaos, un groupe, ils avaient été assez intelligents pour savoir qu'ils n'auraient pas la moindre chance de la battre dans un combat loyal, et ils avaient gagné quoique leur triomphe avait été bref. En effet avant de se rendre à la cérémonie pour la mort d'Ehrlime, là où son corps avait été brûlé devant un rassemblement de marchombres qui la respectait, Esmira était partie pour traquer et tuer tout ceux qui avaient participé à l'assassinat de son mentor. Elle avait ramené leurs armes à la cérémonie, prouvant à quel point elle était dangereuse à l'assemblée, une chose qui avait jusque là était un peu oublié vu qu'elle était agréable et polie devant eux, elle était tout aussi dangereuse que Ehrlime en son temps, voire plus peut être, une chose qui avait été reconnu par un autre marchombre, un ami proche d'Ehrlime qui s'était incliné devant Esmira et lui avait remis les cendres de la défunte. 

Ellana ne savait pas ce qu'Esmira en avait fait, Jilano et elle étaient restés quelques temps près de la femme marchombre mais elle n'avait rien révélé de ses projets, et Ellana n'avait pas osé demander, il y avait eu un tel chagrin dans l'expression et l'attitude de son amie qu'elle n'avait pas voulu l'aggraver. Un poids sur ses épaules qui n'y était plus à présent, il y avait plus de sérieux peut être dans son expression, mais Esmira semblait remise et en paix avec elle même. Une chose que l'apprentie respectait, surtout vu qu'elle luttait pour obtenir la même chose, la trahison de Nillem l'avait secoué, tout comme la mort de Hurj d'ailleurs, mais ce qui avait peut être été plus difficile encore avait été dire la vérité à Sayanel. Jilano après les derniers temps difficile, surtout avec la trahison des Sentinelles et la guerre qui menaçait l'empire, avait choisi d'aller voir sa fille dans une maison qu'elle avait acheté il y a plusieurs années et où Ellana ne s'était jamais rendu avant. C'était une maison magnifique, proche de quelques montagnes où elles se trouvaient présentement, Esmira ayant parlé d'une grotte où se trouvait un lac d'eau chaude et Ellana avait voulu le voir, sentant que les deux femmes voulaient parler tranquilles, ou voulant un peu de solitude, Jilano les avait laissé s'y rendre seules. Ellana était restée un instant émerveillée devant la beauté de l'endroit mais elle s'était rapidement jointe à Esmira qui s'était dévêtue sans la moindre gêne et avait plongé dans l'eau, après avoir du faire l'exercice de lutter contre le courant de la rivière devant son maître et nue, Ellana n'avait pas non plus eu de problèmes pour plonger. Elle avait en revanche observé ensuite le corps de la femme qu'elle considérait comme une amie proche et qu'elle respectait aussi énormément, et ne pouvait pas nier que la femme avait un corps plus agréable à regarder peut être, que le sien, si elle avait des muscles légers mais présents, elle avait aussi des jolies courbes et était jolie, ce qui lui avait fait repenser à une question qu'elle avait posé à son maître plusieurs semaines auparavant et où elle apprécierait un autre point de vue.

"Alors demande, ce n'est pas ton style de prendre des gants." pointa Esmira sans bouger, elle était appuyé contre le rebord, le reste de son corps dans l'eau, appréciant l'eau chaude.

"Pourquoi les hommes veulent-ils que je les suive ? Nillem voulait que je vienne avec lui, Hurj le Thül avec qui je voyageais voulait la même chose avant de mourir, Salvadore voulait que j'aille avec lui aussi et Aoro, le bandit de grand chemin qui s'est transformé en aubergiste, voulait que je reste avec lui. Je l'ai dit à ton père, je suis pas particulièrement belle ou séduisante mais ...." soupira Ellana.

"Qu'est ce que mon père t'a dit ?" demanda Esmira ouvrant ses yeux bleus pour croiser ceux sombres d'Ellana. 

"Que c'était parce qu'il y avait une grande liberté en moi." répondit Ellana, son froncement de sourcil prouvant que ça ne répondait pas entièrement à ses interrogations.

"C'est en partie vrai, il exsude une liberté de ton corps qui attire le regard, tu te rappelles la manière dont tu regardais Yanel et mon père le jour de notre rencontre, même moi. Je me rappelle ce qui attirait mon regard quand j'étais apprenti, les maîtres marchombres semblaient tellement puissants, il y avait une telle lueur en eux, je ne savais pas si un jour je pouvais devenir comme eux, si je pouvais être aussi libre. C'est quelque chose qui est commun aux autres marchombres et dans la guilde, plus tu as l'air libre, plus tu es avancé sur la voie, plus tu es intéressant pour les autres. Tu ne le vois pas beaucoup parce que mon père évite la guilde ces derniers temps, et que tu n'y passes pas beaucoup de temps, mais il n'y a pas un marchombre en ce moment plus avancé que mon père et Yanel, tu as une lueur en toi, une lueur qui attirera toujours l'intérêt ou la convoitise parmi les nôtres. Pour le reste des gens, on attire le regard, enfin si on décide de ne pas dissimuler notre aura on va dire. Les gens, ceux qui nous voient vraiment, avec qui on parle, sont souvent fascinés par nous, un peu comme des insectes à une flamme d'une certaine manière, nous sommes dangereux et nous pouvons être mortels mais on les fascine quand même, et cette fascination ça les pousse à vouloir qu'on reste avec eux. Certains voient une flamme et ils veulent la contrôler, la maîtriser au lieu de danser autour d'elle, de se mouvoir en tandem, de la même manière qu'on peut le faire avec le courant d'une rivière ou le vent." expliqua Esmira. "J'ai eu quelques hommes intéressés en moi aussi, voulant que je reste avec eux, voulant capturer cette lueur pour que je ne brille que pour eux, un peu comme un oiseau en cage supposé chanter que pour une seule personne. Tu es une femme indépendante et forte et pour cela tu représente un défi en dehors de la flamme qui brille en toi, et ils veulent ça, ils veulent se prouver qu'ils sont des hommes suffisamment forts, impressionnants et viril pour avoir une femme comme toi à leur bras. Pour Nillem tu étais une adversaire ainsi qu'une jeune femme qui avait avancé plus que lui, tu avais réussi à gravir le Rentaï, réussi à prouver, à ses yeux, que tu pouvais être marchombre alors que lui non, du coup si il réussissait à te conquérir, ça lui permettait de retrouver son estime de soi. Je n'ai que peu rencontré Hurj donc mon jugement est plus incertain à son sujet, pour Salvadore en revanche j'ai une idée plus précise. Je ne veux pas te vexer Ippui, mais je crois que si il était fasciné par toi c'était plus pour ton potentiel que ton physique, vu ton état lors de ton départ de la capitale..." pointa amusée Esmira qui se rappelait très bien de la raclée que c'était prise sa jeune amie par un Frontalier, une leçon nécessaire néanmoins douloureuse, elle n'avait jamais été aussi arrogante qu'Ellana, n'avait jamais dit qu'elle était une marchombre après à peine trois mois d'apprentissage, néanmoins elle avait aussi surestimée ses capacités et elle avait eu le droit à une leçon de ce genre également, ça ne l'empêchait cependant pas d'être amusée maintenant, elle ne souffrait plus après tout. "Je pense donc qu'il était intéressé par le potentiel que tu dégage pour devenir marchombre, après tout les actions d'un élève reflète sur son maître, bonne ou mauvaise, je suppose donc qu'il avait un peu, parce qu'il était aussi très fier, que tu le dépasses pour prouver qu'il était un excellent professeur. Après n'oublie pas Ippiu que ce ne sont que des suppositions, je n'ai pas eu les mêmes rapports avec eux que toi, nos points de vue sont donc différents."

"Tu veux bien me parler d'un des hommes qui a voulu que tu restes avec lui ?" demanda un peu après Ellana, ayant assimilé tout ce que lui avait dit son amie, ça avait du sens, même si c'était aussi très proche de l'explication de Jilano, c'était un peu plus détaillé. 

"Pourquoi donc ?" demanda Esmira avec un sourire aux lèvres.

"Curiosité." répondit sans la moindre gêne ou hésitation Ellana. 

"Un dessinateur, celui là même qui a aidé à te sauver la vie. Un professeur de l'Accadémie qui se spécialise dans le Pas sur le Côté. Il s'appelle Vorgan si tu veux tout savoir et nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a quelques années déjà, il avait des ennuis et j'ai eu envie de lui donner un coup de main, depuis il n'a de cesse que je reste avec lui. Il connait ma réponse mais il me pose la question à chacune de nos rencontres." répondit Esmira en regardant l'eau du lac. 

"Tous les hommes sont comme ça ? Désireux de nous emprisonner ?" demanda Ellana, son ton empreint de colère. 

"Non, et puis pour beaucoup ça n'a pas ce but, ils veulent juste notre amour, notre intérêt, ils nous voient comme bien d'autres femmes et ce n'est pas un problème pas vraiment, il y a plein de femmes qui seraient très heureuses dans le genre de vie qu'ils proposent, ça a l'air plutôt agréable et tranquille. Mais nous sommes des marchombres Ipiu et ça change les choses." répondit doucement Esmira. "Je suis sûre que tu rencontreras un homme qui t'acceptera comme tu es et que tu accepteras comme il est aussi, vous ferez aussi des compromis, mais je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un avec qui tu pourras être vraiment heureuse." dit Esmira en lui prenant la main. 

"Pourquoi m'appelles tu Ipiu ?" demanda Ellana désireuse de changer de sujet, sentant ses joues rougirent après les paroles de l'aînée. Esmira avait commencé à l'appeler comme ça il y a quelques temps déjà, avant la mort d'Ehrlime, et elle n'avait jamais pensé à demander. 

"Parce que c'est qui tu es, ou plutôt qui tu étais lorsque tu étais enfant chez les Petits, chez tes parents adoptifs, et parfois un rappel d'où on vient peut être important." répondit calmement et sans se démonter Esmira, elle avait entendu la jeune femme parler de son passé peu orthodoxe et avait été fasciné par la culture des Petits, si différente de la leur. 

"Et pourquoi appelles tu Sayanel, Yanel ? Et Jilano, Lano ?" demanda ensuite Ellana. 

"J'appelle ainsi mon père pour éviter de l'appeler papa devant des gens qui ne sont pas supposés savoir, ce surnom est plus facile à placer vu que j'ai l'habitude d'en donner aux gens que je côtoie, ma mère avait l'habitude de l'appeler Jil, du coup je l'appelle Lano." expliqua Esmira avec un sourire un peu distant. "Pour Yanel, c'est un ami et ça aide de lui rappeler qu'il y a des marchombres autre que mon père qui le traite normalement. Comme je te l'ai dit mon père et Yanel sont deux des meilleurs marchombres de notre temps, ils sont extrêmement respectés et enviés bien sûr. C'est ma manière de lui dire que je ne le vois pas comme un super-marchombre." 

"Pourquoi Nillem a décidé de quitter la guilde, pourquoi est-ce qu'il les a suivi ?" demanda Ellana, son ton sombre en pensant à son ami, celui qui l'avait trahi, qui avait trahi Sayanel, qui avait trahi la guilde et qui avait trahi la caravane qu'il aurait du protéger.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment Ipiu, je voyais bien moins Yanel et Nillem que toi et mon père, je le connais moins." souffla Esmira, elle était heureuse d'aider la jeune fille, de l'aider à avancer sur la voie mais aussi à avancer dans sa féminité, à comprendre le monde qui l'entourait, d'une manière que son père ne pouvait pas toujours. Cependant les questions qu'elle posait n'étaient pas évidentes. 

"Mais tu as une idée non ?" persista Ellana. 

"Il y a deux réponses, comme pour toutes les questions, celle du savant et celle du poète. Laquelle veux tu ?" demanda Esmira après un moment de réflexion.

"Celle du poète." choisit Ellana.

"La voie du Chaos et celle de l'Harmonie sont proches, Nillem a simplement choisi de voler sur une autre voie que la notre." répondit Esmira.

"Celle du savant ?" demanda ensuite Ellana, ses yeux sombres ancrés dans ceux bleus de son aînée.

"Lorsque tu étais jugé par le Rentaï, tu y es restée trois jours, c'est ce que tu nous as dit. Nillem lui est redescendu rapidement, le murmure le rejetant au lieu de l'attirer, et en bas, avec sa honte, sa fierté blessée et sa colère, l'attendaient les deux étrangers dont tu nous as parlé, Essindra et l'homme, Essindra qui avait apparemment réussi à attirer Nillem même avant, elle a sans aucun doute réussi à lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre, lui faire des promesses de gloire et de pouvoir. Des paroles qui ont grandi dans son esprit comme une graine dans la terre, son échec face au Rentaï ne voulait pas dire qu'il était un mauvais marchombre, mais ça a touché sa fierté, ses convictions et cela l'a rendu plus fragile. Yanel a sans aucun doute fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider à surmonter ça, mais au final c'était un combat que seul Nillem pouvait mener, lui et personne d'autre. On ignore aussi si Essindra n'a pas réussi à parler à nouveau avec Nillem, elle lui a parlé d'une prophétie, il y a vu la conviction que son destin était destiné à être grand, et c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait du potentiel, mais peut-être était-il trop droit pour être marchombre, et je parle de sa flexibilité Ipiu, pas de ses morales." proposa Esmira, elle y avait beaucoup pensé, la trahison de Nillem l'avait touché aussi, moins que pour Yanel et Ipiu, elle le savait, il n'y avait pas de doute, mais ça avait quand même fait mal. Elle ne comprenait pas personnellement, l'intérêt de la voie du Chaos, celle des mercenaires, mais elle supposait que certains devaient apprécier cela, Salvadore par exemple et si ça n'avait pas été un choc lui aussi. 

Salvadore et elle n'avaient pas été de grands amis, mais ils avaient parfois pris un verre ensemble et ils discutaient parfois, elle ne lui avait jamais fait entièrement confiance, il appréciait trop de gens qu'elle ne supportait pas, mais elle avait respecté l'homme. il était un maître marchombre compétent et fort, son avancée sur la voie était aussi marquée, elle ne s'était jamais doutée qu'il ait rejoint les mercenaires du Chaos. Elle comprenait pourquoi son père avait choisi de l'épargner, il respectait la vie ce qu'elle comprenait, et Salvadore aurait pu leur révéler des informations au sujet des mercenaires, sans compter qu'il avait des alliés et des amis, des gens qui allaient chercher à se venger. Cependant elle comprenait aussi le point de vue d'Ellana, qui avait connu les gens qu'il avait tué, il avait tenté à plusieurs reprise de la tuer et l'avait poussé à douter d'elle même. Il les avait trahi aussi et un traitre était toujours dangereux. Ellana ne s'était pas fait des amis avec son geste, mais à sa place Esmira savait qu'elle aurait fait quelque chose de similaire, elle l'avait fait pour les mercenaires du chaos qui s'en étaient pris à son mentor.

"Tu as rencontré un homme qui t'acceptes comme tu es et que tu acceptes comme il est ?" demanda Ellana alors qu'elles quittaient la grotte, s'étant rhabillé lors de leur discussion, voulant changer de sujet maintenant qu'elle avait obtenu des explications plausibles quand au choix de Nillem.

"J'ai rencontré un homme que je ne désire pas changer et qui ne souhaite pas non plus que je change. Un homme avec qui je me sens heureuse et libre, mais il ne veut pas être avec moi." dit calmement Esmira, un air tranquille sur le visage.

"Et ça ne te fait pas mal ?" demanda surprise Ellana.

"Un peu oui, mais nous sommes libres, je suis libre de l'aimer et lui de me repousser. La situation est un peu compliqué je le reconnais mais je dois accepter sa décision, son choix, même si ce n'est pas un qui me plait. Et puis qui sait, il changera peut être un jour d'avis, nous ne pouvons pas le savoir." répondit simplement Esmira. 

* * *

Ellana repensa souvent aux confessions d'Esmira, son amie, sa sœur même, l'avait beaucoup aidé à accepter la décision de Nillhem, ou plutôt à comprendre cette décision, bien qu'elle ne la partageait pas et qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment Nillem avait pu penser qu'elle le suivrait. En dehors de Nillem, elle était aussi très curieuse de savoir qui avait gagné l'attention et l'affection de sa sœur aînée, c'était forcément un homme exceptionnel. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de son apprentissage avec Jilano qu'elle le découvrit, après qu'elle et son maître s'étaient séparés en haut d'une montagne où elle avait pleuré dans ses bras après avoir compris qu'elle allait le quitter, elle avait eu besoin de réconfort et un seul endroit lui était venu à l'esprit. La maison d'Esmira. Elle espérait vraiment que la femme aux yeux bleus s'y trouvait présentement, elle savait qu'elle pourrait y rester même si elle n'y était pas mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait de la compagnie. Cependant elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Esmira avec Sayanel.

"Ipiu, tout va bien ?" demanda Esmira en voyant son visage, elle n'avait jamais vu Ellana avec un air aussi défait, aussi triste. 

Esmira était installée dans son jardin avec Sayanel, ils discutaient tranquillement lorsqu'ils avaient entendu des bruits de sabots, signe évident qu'un cavalier arrivait, peu de gens savaient qu'elle avait une maison et le nombre qui savait où cette maison se trouvait était encore plus restreint, elle était donc sur ses gardes sans trop. Elle ne s'était cependant pas attendue à voir arriver Ellana avec des yeux pleins de larmes, elle n'hésita pas un seul instant, son geste visible uniquement par un marchombre, avant de se lever et de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, quoique vu qu'elle ne voyait pas son père elle avait une vague idée, surtout vu qu'Ellana avait appris tout ce qu'un apprenti pouvait apprendre, mais elle était plus que prête à réconforter la jeune femme qu'elle voyait comme une sœur. Ignorant donc Sayanel elle guida la jeune marchombre à l'intérieur pour mieux s'occuper d'elle et pour qu'elle ne se sente pas trop gênée une fois remise. Esmira savait à quel point la jeune femme respectait Sayanel, elle ne voudrait pas que l'homme la voie ainsi. Elle assit Ellana dans la chambre qu'elle réservait à la jeune femme lorsqu'elle venait lui rendre visite, les rares fois mais ce n'était pas comme si beaucoup de gens connaissaient cette adresse non plus, la plus jeune agrippa la femme aux yeux bleus et se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

Son attitude inquiétait grandement Esmira, Ellana n'était pas du genre à se laisser ainsi, même après la trahison de Nillem, une des seules choses qui pouvait la faire craquer c'était le sujet de la caravane qu'elle n'avait pas pu protéger et ce qui était arrivé à Hurj, mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi l'apprenti réagirait ainsi à présent et surtout où était Jilano ? Il n'aurait jamais laissé Ellana seule comme ça, à part si.... Esmira comprit d'un coup, l'entraînement d'Ellana devait être fini et elle pleurait à cause de la séparation, ayant compris cela elle la serra un peu plus contre elle. Elle se rappelait sans mal la douleur de la séparation avec son propre mentor, après avoir passé trois ans presqu'en continu avec une personne, imaginer ne plus la voir pendant de longues périodes, c'était difficile à gérer. Surtout du au lien qui existait entre apprenti et maître, ou plutôt qui pouvait exister.

"Elle va bien ?" demanda Sayanel une fois que la femme mate de peau l'eut rejoint dehors où il était resté, sentant que sa présence ne serait pas appréciée.

"Ca ira, je crois que Lano lui a dit que sa formation était terminée." soupira Esmira. "Elle s'en remettra, on le traverse tous."

"C'est vrai, je vais le rejoindre, m'assurer que pour lui aussi ça va. C'est peut-être difficile à croire mais c'est aussi difficile dans l'autre sens." pointa Sayanel en se levant. "Tu comptes prendre un apprenti bientôt ?"

"Je ne sais pas, je n'ai croisé personne qui m'intéressait." nia Esmira "Je ne suis pas contre, même si je n'aime pas ce qui se passe à la guilde."

"C'est vrai que c'est inquiétant, mais on a plus besoin que jamais de véritables marchombres." ajouta Sayanel. 

"J'y penserai." acquiesça Esmira sachant qu'il avait raison, et sachant aussi qu'il ne prendrait pas d'apprentis pendant un bon moment, et pareil pour Jilano. Avant Ellana, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas pris d'apprenti et après ce qu'avait traversé Sayanel, il aurait besoin de temps ou de régler la situation avant de se faire assez confiance pour guider un autre apprenti sur la voie. 

"A bientôt peut-être." dit Sayanel après être parti récupérer ses affaires, prêt à monter sur son cheval et à aller rejoindre Jilano. 

"A bientôt, fait attention à toi." demanda Esmira, les attaques de mercenaire du Chaos s'étaient amplifiées avec les troubles au sein de l'Empire et aux frontières, et ils étaient loin d'être les seuls dangers même si ils étaient les plus redoutables.

"Toi aussi, veille bien sur elle." il demanda en regardant vers la maison avant de poser ses yeux sur la femme en face de lui, il hésita un instant avant de se baisser pour l'embrasser, un baiser qu'elle lui accorda volontiers avant de le regarder partir. Elle resta un instant à observer la route et elle rentra chez elle, plus que prête à s'occuper de la jeune femme qu'elle aimait comme une sœur. 

* * *

La fin de l'apprentissage d'Ellana créa un nouveau temps pour Esmira, son père moins pris par ses activités de maître pouvait la voir plus souvent et elle pouvait aussi passer du temps avec Ellana, bien sûr elle continuait aussi ses activités de marchombre quoiqu'elle évitait de plus en plus la guilde. Le conseil lui donnait envie de vomir ou de percer les yeux des membres et elle ne se retenait qu'avec peine, elle laissait le soin de les observer à son père même si elle était inquiète, Jilano ne connaissait pas bien ses gens. Il était un grand marchombre, respecté par tous, même si certains c'était contre leur volonté, mais il avait été souvent au loin et si elle voyageait aussi, elle avait eu plus de lien avec la capitale que lui. Et surtout elle n'avait pas eu une apprentie incapable de garder sa langue dans sa poche. 

Si le rôle de Jilano était de veiller sur Ellana et sur la guilde, celui d'Esmira, un qu'elle s'était attribuée seule, était de garder contact avec d'autres marchombres déjà, des marchombres qui ne revenaient pas souvent à la capitale, mais aussi, et surtout elle avait choisi de se renseigner le plus possible sur les mercenaires. La mort de son mentor avait bien plus touchée la marchombre en partie faël qu'elle avait bien voulu le montrer, la trahison de Nillem n'avait fait que renforcer son désir de détruire une fois pour toute la guilde qui était à l'opposée de tout ce qu'être marchombre représentait. Le fait que ces mercenaires voulaient même lui interdire l'accès au désert des Murmures et plus encore au Rentaï, ça l'énervait, et elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, y allant de temps en temps et tuant les mercenaires qui tentaient de l'en empêcher, leur posant des questions parfois, voulant en apprendre le plus possible sur eux. Ils n'avaient que peu d'information à leur sujet alors qu'elle savait qu'ils en avaient plus au leur. 

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cette prophétie, son père y croyait tandis que Sayanel estimait que c'était fou, elle était partagée, après tout il pouvait y avoir une parcelle de vérité, et elle comptait bien observer pour déterminer une fois pour toute ce qu'il en était. Si Jilano avait raison alors un affrontement aurait lieu bien plus tôt que ce que la guilde ne le pensait et alors il faudrait être prêt.

 

Esmira reconnaissait sans mal qu'elle était loin du niveau de Jilano et de Sayanel, et que sa voie, si elle était celle des marchombres, était différente de celle d'Ellana, mais c'était ainsi, elle était différente alors sa voie était la sienne propre, c'était normal à ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas chevaucher la brume, quoiqu'elle essayait, voulant réussir ce défi, cependant une chose pour lequel elle était douée, c'était écouter le vent. Elle avait tout fait pour maîtriser cela alors qu'elle n'était qu'apprentie pour avoir un moyen de rester en contact avec son père, au fil des années elle était devenue très en tune avec le vent, surtout lorsque ça concernait ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle entendit donc ce qui arrivait en plus de le sentir. 

Jilano, son père adoré était mort.


End file.
